Ace's Fury: Legend of the Racetrack
by Soccermustang
Summary: Through the eyes of a horse, life can be as cruel or as great as humans make it. Not often do horses who have seen the cruel side of life see a great future. One horse defies the odds on the track and in life. Ace will change the name horse racing.
1. Stormy Night

**I'm rewriting my story Fury Spirit Ace, it is now Ace's Fury: Legend of the Racetrack. All characters are the same and there are now chapters that are through the viewpoint of the horses. This story doesn't relate to spirit but I enjoy writing horse stories and putting them on this site, this is my own story all character's copyright to me.  
**

Chapter 1: Stormy Night

The rain struck the roof as hard as hail. The lightning brightened the sky of the dark night. The horses shuffled in fear of the thundery night. Steve Karden stood in the safety of the barn. He sighed at the sight of the giant stallion being dragged by the ranch's three strongest men. The great stallion reared high, refusing to allow any creature to take control of him. His neigh roared through the ranch, bringing more fear to the panicked horses than the thunder.

Two of the men entered the barn, pulling with all their strength on the ropes attached to the stallion. His mighty hoof struck the barn floor as he entered. He glared his teeth at the men as they dragged him to his stall. The stallion yanked his head back, trying to pull the man down. Finally, his back hooves entered the stall and the men removed the ropes and quickly shut the stall door.

The stallion kicked at the wall, irritated to be trapped in such a small box. He let out a loud whinny that filled the barn. The horses shivered, fearful of the stallion. Steve put his head down as he watched his dreams slip away. He had always thought the great stallion would become a champion. Whether it was racing or any other event, the mighty horse would have dominated the others. He had thought the horse would respect him after he had rescued him from the awful place that had once been his home. He knew the barn wasn't exactly five star rated, but compared to what he was before living with, this was heaven.

Steve remembered when he first saw Ace. He was driving down a road that he wasn't very familiar with, he stopped to ask for directions. He went to the nearest house he could find, the one he found had trees surrounding the house. Probably why no one ever found out about his cruelty, he thought, not to mention the eight foot privacy fence going around his house. When the man came to the door he seemed flustered, almost scared. Steve could tell he didn't get many visitors. He seemed like a descent guy at first, his house was clean and he was polite when he gave Steve directions. Everything seemed normal until he heard the whinny of a horse, the sound startled Steve. It didn't sound like a normal horse, he could tell it was the sound of a weaker horse, a dying horse. He asked the man if he could see the horse, it was then that the man revealed his real self. He began to yell at Steve for trespassing and accusing of abusing before Steve even said anything about the horse sounding horrible. The man slammed the door in Steve's face, that was when Steve decided to call the police. Even though he hadn't even seen the horse, he knew something was wrong. He lived with horses all his life and he had never heard a horse sound like that before.

The police arrived within about five minutes, which felt a lot longer to Steve. They demanded to search the property and thankfully had a warrant, for the man did not give in easily. When Steve entered the yard he couldn't help but let a few tears run down his face. The sight of the dying colt made Steve extremely uneasy. He didn't even know how the horse was still alive, Steve could fit his arm in between the horses ribs. As if that was bad enough the horse was covered in blood and mud. He thought the horse was a bay color at first, but once he was washed down his gray fur was revealed. Steve noticed several wounds on the horses body from its head all the way down to his tail. He could see dried blood that could have been there for weeks and also fresh blood that looked like it was made only hours ago. His hooves were also in the worst shape he had ever seen in his life. Steve felt as he was going to puke and did everything possible to resist. It was then that he had noticed two horses that laid on the ground completely lifeless. As he walked closer to the horses a horrific smell filled his nostrils. Help had come to late for these horses, who Steve later found out were the parents of the young colt.

Steve told the police officers that he owned a horse farm with healthy race horses and that he would be more than happy to save the poor animal. The police officers seemed relieved that Steve offered, they had no idea what they would do with the horse, if it weren't for Steve they probably would have put the horse out of its misery. Steve decided to keep the horses name, Ace. Steve knew that someday the stallion would become a great champion. Though deep in his heart he knew that not many horses made it very far to fame in the state of Michigan.

Ace's high pitched neigh brought Steve back to reality. He had become the most stubborn horse on the ranch, but the one thing that kept Steve's hopes up was that Ace was also the strongest horse on the ranch.

Steve looked up and saw his trainer walking to him with a frustrated look.

"Excuse me sir, I feel I should share this with you." Steve respected the trainers attitude to how he handled things but Steve could tell he was not going to like what he was about to hear. He knew the ranch was about a month away from bankruptcy, and every person had told him the same thing he was sure he was going to hear from his trainer.

"Scott, I told you already, you don't have to call me sir, I'd feel much better if you just call me Steve."

"Sorry sir, I mean Steve."

"Alright, what's this you want to tell me?"

"It's the stallion sir. I think it would be best for the ranch if we sold him. I know some people from the rodeo business who would pay excellent money for a horse like Ace. It would really help the ranch."

"We cant sell Ace, he will be very useful to this ranch someday you'll see. I have faith in your great training."

"Sir, he's been here for a year now and he has not let a single person touch him. I haven't had any chance to train him. Every day we are forced to drag him in and out of his stall. He hasn't yet earned any of his keep here."

"He will!" Scott shook a little when he heard his boss yell for it did not happen often. "Sorry I don't mean to shout but its just that Ace has been abused already and I don't think sending him to a rodeo would be very fair for him."

"I know these people, I knew them when I lived in Mexico. I know that they would make sure the horse was getting everything he needs. He would become famous that way. I imagine he will make it to the pro rodeo tour."

"You know Scott, you've only been here for a couple months and already I trust you more than anyone on this ranch." Steve sighed knowing that there was only one thing he could do. Steve let out a deep sigh and looked at Scott. "How long would it take for them to get here?"

"I'm sure that they would be able to come up some time next week when I tell them how great this horse is."

"Alright, well you tell these friends of yours to meet me here next week and as long as they promise me to take good care of this horse, I will consider selling him."

"Thank you sir, I mean Steve. I'll call them as soon as possible."

Steve watched him turn and leave along with the other workers. When they shut the barn door Steve walked to Ace's stall. The stallion finally calmed down and was no longer kicking the wall. His back was turned to Steve. Steve just stood there for about five minutes just looking at him. The stallion turned his head to look at Steve. He laughed when he noticed Ace's expression that asked him "what the hell you lookin' at."

"Im sorry Ace. I tried everything to get you to like me, but every time I failed somehow. If this ranch wasn't in debt right now I would keep you. Unfortunately that's not the case." Steve tried to hold back tears. "I'm gonna miss you buddy. I know you wont care about me but for what its worth, I enjoyed having you here."

Steve turned and walked to the entrance of the barn. He slid the door open and squeezed through. He looked back at Ace, it felt as if his heart were in his throat. Finally he shut the door and headed to the house. He wiped away the tears and tried to think of something else. He wished he keep him, he wished he had millions of dollars so he could afford to save horses who get injured, to get them the best food and care and especially to keep Ace.


	2. The Reign of the Beasts

Chapter 2: The Reign of the Beasts

I blew through my nostrils as the barn door shut. The humans were many things, horrible, no make that hideous, heartless and most of all untrustworthy. I pity those horses who have the gull to cooperate with those beasts. They don't even deserve to be called loyal horses, pigs are more like it. There a bunch of pussies if you ask me, but hey what do I know I was only starved and struck by them. Yeah I don't know a thing about them. I snorted at that very thought, I will never forget the events that had taken place in my childhood. Forced to watch as my sire was ripped apart by the evil man. The evil man had left a gaping hole in my sire's heart, leaving him to bleed to death. My dam, my sweet mother just could not take the pressure any longer and collapsed. It was only me left, until the good guy came.

Yeah I'll admit it, Steve's not as bad as the evil man but he is still a human and cannot be trusted. I came here and saw how the horses would work for these snakes. How ridiculous this was, those snakes should be on their knees begging for mercy. Who gave them the superior rank to be in control of everything? Then they even have the gull to give us names, and treat us as slaves.

A loud burst of thunder crashed near the barn, I snorted when horses whinnied in fear. Blowing the good name of powerful horses, wusses, afraid of thunder how ridiculous. I must be the only horse on this ranch worthy of being called a powerful colt. I'll give the mares some slack but all those damn studs who are cowering are slaughtering the good name of the horse. If only the fences between pastures did not exist, man I'll tell you they wouldn't last two seconds with me. Then the humans keep me away from the mares and foals. What do they think I am going to do for crying out loud? Kill my own kind, well the innocent ones at least.

A young filly beside me shivered from the blazing storm. I felt a slight amount of sorrow for the young one. I could almost see me as I looked at her, two years ago shivering as the evil man walked through our pasture. I softly nickered to her, trying to calm the young filly. She jumped at the sound of my voice. This didn't surprise me though, I was known as the tough colt on the ranch. Hell, I take that back I am the only tough colt on the ranch. In a year I will become the most powerful stallion. All the others deserve to be gelded. The filly's soft muzzle brought me back. I was leaning my head against the stall bars between the stalls as she looked to me for comfort by nuzzling me.

The innocence of the small filly made me smile. She had no mother around and she wasn't even a year old. Damn humans, taking the young from their dams so early. Gosh they do everything wrong.

"Aren't you Ace?" The looked at me with curiosity. I hated that name, Ace. I should be named something more powerful. I am to great for that name. At only two years of age I have outgrown half the studs.

"Yeah, I am. Just who might you be young filly?" I had respect for this filly, she obviously knew how judgmental I was of the colts and stallions and she still spoke to me with bravery.

"I'm Fury." I nearly laughed at this. I liked this filly but the humans really got her name wrong. Heck my name should've been Fury. Ace the furious colt. Sounds catchy. "My mom said you were the meant colt?"

"Oh really?" I chuckled. "Well, I suppose I can be pretty mean at times, but don't you worry about that."

"You don't seem mean." This made me smile. My cold judgmental heart had momentarily gone soft. "Are you..."

"Hey Jackbutt, get the hell away from her!" The moment was ruined and I snapped my head up to another two year old colt who stood in the stall next to Fury.

"You might want to put your hoof in your mouth Riley while your ahead."

"You might want to get your head outta' your butt before Steve decides to euthanize ya'." What a pathetic response, I had to think to myself. Who the hell did this idiot think he was. Just because he just recently started to get into racing he has gotten it in his head that he is more superior.

"Yeah look who's talking, the idiot who's gonna break his leg after he is ran into the ground my those idiots and is going to be put through hours of surgery and pain only to in the end be euthanized."

"Say's the colt who does nothin'. I'm on my way to the Kentucky derby, how about you?" Fury's shivering brought me to realize that I was scaring her. Therefore I decided to end the heated argument there. Though Riley tried to continue I just kept my mouth shut and looked at the young filly.

"I promise never to hurt you," I whispered to her.

"I never thought you would." I smiled to her, she made me forget about the horrible past that haunted me. She would become a very beautiful mare someday, I had no doubt she would turn to the human's sporting events and I know that she will do amazing. "Hey Ace?"

"What's up?"

"Is Riley right?"

"Well... I hate to say it but yeah he is a good racer, but I don't know if he'll..."

"No not that, is Steve sending you away?" My heart melted in the thought of leaving young Fury. What am I saying? I'm not going anywhere, Riley's just a show off loser who thinks he's better than me.

"No Fury, I'm staying."

"Good, cause I really want a brother." I laughed softly at this. Man how much I was starting to love this little filly.

"Yeah, and I have always wanted a sister."


	3. First Day on the Job

Chapter 3: First Day on the Job

If y4x+3, what does x equal? How the heck should I know, or better yet why do I need to know? There is no way that years from now this stupid test is going to help my career of owning a ranch. I am sick of hearing that having a successful ranch full of amazing competing horses is not good enough. No duh, I'm going to college, I'm going to get a job and I'm going to own a ranch. Why the heck can't I get that through my thick parent's heads? Why can't they understand that my heart belongs to horses? I'm lucky I finally found a job at the Karden Ranch. Thank God for Steve, if it wasn't for him I'd be working at McDonalds

I filled in the final answers to the test and turned it in and waited for the bell. Today would be my first day of work at the ranch and I wanted to get there right after school. I began drawing horses on a scrap piece of paper. This was a major hobby of mine. I would make several different horses that I hoped someday would own. It gave me hope of owning a horse someday, since my parents tell me it will never happen. Why does money have to be such a problem? God I hate this state. Why does Michigan have such a crappy economy?

"Alright all tests are in, feel free to talk." The teacher announced before the room burst into loud conversation. "Quietly!"

"So you want to hang at my place Nicki?" I heard my friend Carrie as she nudged my elbow.

"I already told you I have to work tonight."

"Oh right, your not going to work you'll be playing with horses the entire time."

"Um, actually I'll be shoveling crap and sweeping barns. Happy?"

"I don't understand why you'd do that over McDonalds." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah right, maybe if our economy didn't suck, I could get a real job that pays better."

"Well, thank the idiots who reelected our governor."

"Oh well, at least I'll be around horses."

The bell rang and I picked up my bag and said good by to Carrie. I walked to the parking lot and unlocked my car. I threw my bag on the passenger seat and switched on the ignition. I navigated my way out of the parking lot, avoiding the hotheaded seniors with mustangs who drove like crazy. I finally made it out of the parking lot and began driving to the ranch. I had high hopes that Mr. Karden would allow me to interact with the horses rather than just have me clean out stalls. I used to ride horses with my aunt and it was the greatest time in the world. That was until she was forced to sell her horses. This did not help the fact that I wanted to own a ranch someday. I remember how great of a rider I was though, I could jump horses over three foot posts. Man do I miss those days.

I pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Compared to my aunt's old ranch this place was a complete dump. I mean sure it is a huge place with a racetrack and everything but boy does this place need to be cleaned. I saw horses galloping on the racetrack, it wasn't a very big track but not many people have racehorses these days in Michigan. I really hated racing, all the horses will eventually get injured. There isn't one responsible race owner out there who values the horse's safety more than winning and getting money. I highly doubted Mr. Karden was any different.

"Can I help you?"

I jumped a little and noticed a man was leading a large bay horse with its jockey. The man had tanned skin and I could tell that he was mexican.

"Um, I'm Nicki Lithe, I just got hired for cleaning."

"Ah, Steve told me about you," he reached out his hand. I smiled and shook his hand, he seemed very friendly. "I'm Scott Frey, I train the race horses here. This is Raging Riley, he's our star right now. He's two wins away from getting into the Kentucky derby."

"Wow, the derby?" This did shock me and excite me however, I was thinking more about my thoughts earlier. I knew this ranch would be just the same.

"Yup," Scott patted the horse on the neck. "He won't be racing for a while though, he needs his rest. So Pete will you make sure to take his work out easy today, just a jog through the back stretch and make him work it at the finish. I'll be over soon to work on his breaking."

"You got it," The jockey replied and moved the horse forward towards the track.

"Let's go find Steve, I'm sure he'll want to see you before you get started. You had the orientation already correct?"

"Yeah, I know what to do."

"Good, come with me." He walked towards one of the barns in search of Steve. I followed him and glanced at the surroundings. I had only gone to the house when I came for my orientation and I had not realized how much bigger this place was than I thought. They had several outdoor arenas and to my surprise they had a jumping arena. I smiled as several memories had come back to me. As we walked into the barn I noticed Steve was sitting on a hay bail drinking coffee.

"Ah there you are Nicki," He slowly got up and started walking towards me. "I was just finishing my break. How's Riley doing?"

"We just started, I should probably get down at the track now." Scott answered.

"Very well, I'll see you around Scott," Scott nodded and walked away. "Alright Nicki, there are three barns total on the ranch. Two are full of our horses and this one is for the boarded horses. All you have to do in this one is clean the stalls, all the horses are in the pasture. In the barn closest to the road the horses are also in a pasture. In the last barn Two of the studs are out, and if your eighteen you can switch them for me."

"Yeah I just turned eighteen."

"Good You'll have to bring the two stallions in after you clean their stalls and then there are two others that need to go out. Then any other stall take the horses out and tie them to the grooming post and clean the stall and if your up to grooming go right ahead."

"Yes sir, very much."

"Alright then, come find me and let me know when your finished."

As he left the barn I went to grab the wheel barrel and pitchfork. I began at the boarding barn since I was already in it. I sighed when I realized there were fifteen stalls in this barn and that most likely was how the others were. I would definitely be going to the stud's barn next. I really wanted to groom the horses. I hoped that the stallion's wouldn't give me any trouble on my first day. I wasn't afraid of them, heck I've dealt with them before, I used to ride one in jumping. I also knew that they can be very devious at times and that is just all I need is a stallion kicked me to the ground on my first day on the job. I shook my head and dug my pitchfork into the manure pile. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Trust

**Visit /soccermustang to view pictures from the story and it can also be read as well.**

Chapter 4: Trust

"Cut it out Ace!"

I throw my head up and snared at the trainer with baring teeth.

"The sooner your gone the better," I heard Scott bicker. I snorted and continued chewing on the wood of the stall door.

"Arguing with the horse Scott?" I watched as Scott jumped at the sound of Steve's voice.

"Sorry sir. You remember that my friends are coming today to take a look at Ace right?"

"How could I forget," Steve sighed and turned his head towards me. I returned his stare with an annoyed look. I blew through my lips and continued chewing on the wood, I knew how much it irritated them and that amused me.

"Well, I'm off to find Riley."

"Alright, see you in a little bit."

I could see Steve walking towards me. I pinned my ears back and with baring teeth I warned him. He only continued walking.

"Alright you stubborn beast. This is your last chance. You gonna' show us something amazing? Like you get out of your stall and you save a person from drowning or something?" I blew hard through my nose and threw my head against the stall. He chuckled at me. "I guess that's a no then. Boy I'll tell you what, I'm sure as heck gonna' miss you."

He walked away with his head looking down. I could feel the disappointment that filled him. Fact is I don't give a crap.

My heart ached as I watched him leave. No way, I don't care. No of course I don't. _He saved your life. _So what, I'd be better off dead. _He fed you, cared for you_. Not enough, I don't care about him. I tried to shake the several mixed emotions out of my body. Did I care? No, of course not. Yet something made me feel sorry for the man who had saved me from a terrible fate.

As my mind was thrown into a mass confusion, I heard another person enter the barn. I have never seen this human before. She was a short young human who carried a pitchfork and wheel barrel. My guilt had left me completely as a new idea filled my mind. I lifted my leg and began pawing on the door. I wondered how much this human would be able to take. She lead out one of the studs in the barn. I snorted, waiting for her to return. Not to long she returned to the barn and continued with her work by mucking out the stall. I began pawing again.

Ten minutes past and still no shouting, irritation, anything. This human began to bore me and then she walked back out and returned with the horse. She repeated the process for the next stall. Soon enough she had reached Fury's stall. When she entered I started to become very ruthless. I did not want anyone messing with Fury's home. I kicked the walls and whinnied throughout the barn.

"Well, aren't you going to be fun to deal with." I looked at her and noticed that she was talking to me. I threw my head in disapproval.

I watched her every move as she cleaned out Fury's stall. Fury was out in the pasture which left me alone with the two studs. I went back to chewing on the wood, with my eyes glued to her every move. She finished the stall and left the barn with the wheelbarrow. Soon after she left she returned with the wheelbarrow emptied.

"Alright big guy," She reached for my stall door. "Your turn."

She opened the door and I stood in complete shock. What the heck was she thinking. Since she obviously had no brains at all, I tolerated her presence in the stall. She held out her hand near my nose. Keeping my eyes on here I slowly moved in to sniff her hand. She had a sweet scent that told my brain she could be trusted, though I still had no intentions of giving any sense of trust to this human.

"There, your not the big brute you think you are," She rubbed the tip of my muzzle with her hand still inclosed. I don't know how but my muscles began to relax and I almost enjoyed the feeling of her hand rubbing the side of my face. She moved her hand down my neck and that was as far as I would let her go. I backed away into the wall when she walked near my shoulder.

"Thats ok bud, I know my limit." She examined my halter to find my name written on the golden plate. "So Ace, will you let me lead you out? Your stall is filthy, seriously dude how can you crap that much."

She chuckled, something about her voice soothed my body. As every moment passed my mind allowed me to give her a little more trust.

"Alright, its not that I don't like you Ace, but you are over a thousand pounds and if I don't use a chain you will probably kill me."

She moved the hand with a rope and chain in it close to my halter. I flinched when I felt the cold chain touch the bottom of my chin, but her hands followed my movements and she clipped the chain around the halter. For the first time in my life I felt I could trust a human and once again they have thrown it away. What was she thinking? She now held the rope connected to me and opened the stall door. She walked out and pulled on the rope for me to follow. Oh I'll follow all right, I burst out of the stall and moved quickly away from her.

I was snapped back when I felt the pain from her snapping the chain against my chin. I stopped and turned to her.

"Thank God I used the chain. Lets go bud."

She began walking to the opening of the barn and I trotted to get ahead of her.

"Whoa!" Again I felt the snap of the chain as soon as I had passed her. I tried again, and again. Every time I passed her she would snap the chain and yell. I started to shake as memories of pain filled my mind. We walked again and this time when she yelled whoa I stopped immediately and threw my head to escape the chain. This time I did not feel the pain of the snap, instead I was rewarded with her praising voice and soft hand on my neck. Full of relief I obeyed her commands of walk and whoa. I walked beside her out of the barn and instead of going to my paddock I was lead to be tied to the post.

"Ugh, you are filthy," She examined my body after I was tied. "Hang tight Ace, your getting groomed."

She walked away and I was alone tied to the post. I looked to the pastures filled with horses and the paddocks that held the stallions. I found Fury grazing in a nearby pasture, not realizing I was here. I looked back to find the girl who had handled me earlier, I could not find her. When I realized her existence everything seemed wrong. Fear took hold of me as I became frightened of the new surroundings. The pole, the pastures, even the air seemed different, seemed scary. Branches from nearby trees acted as claws reaching out to attack me.

I thrust my hoof to the ground and pawed hard to rid of the nerves. One of the horses nearby looked up for a second and went back to grazing. I gave a loud whinny to any horse to come keep me company. When no one came I pulled back on the rope that attatched me to the pole, it pulled me right back. I could not escape.


	5. Change of Plans

Chapter 5: Change of Plans

"Whoa, whoa."

I don't know where she came from but within seconds I was safely in her arms. She held my head in her arms softly rubbing my face. Within seconds I was immediately calmed by listening to her soft voice. I didn't understand how great of an effect she had on me. It just didn't seem right but for some reason I felt I had to feel comforted.

"You don't get out much do ya?" Her voice appeared again. I nickered as a response. "Maybe a good brushing will calm you down."

I felt the bristles scrape against my thick skin. My muscles relaxed quickly as I received the massage of the brush. She removed old clumps of dirt from my mane and I even allowed her to clean the bottom of my hooves. When she finished I felt much refreshed and clean.

"Ace is gone!"

"Get everyone out here, he cannot hurt anybody!"

I flicked my ears back to hear the shouting that came from the barn. The voices belonged to Steve and Scott. I could hear the stomping footsteps retreating from the barn.

"Mr. Karden!" The sweet voice shouted from beside me. "He's right here, I'm about to clean his stall."

She sounded worried, troubled almost. I reached to her with my nose and she stroked it reassuring. The footsteps slowed and continued softly towards me. I looked back to see the two from the ranch and then two more who I haven't seen before.

"How.. What..?" I watched the two men exchange confused glances.

"Nicki.. What happened?" So they called this sweet human Nicki?

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong? I was just grooming Ace and about to clean.."

"Nicki, yesterday that horse tried to rip a man's head off, how did you do it?"

"I had some troubles with him but he's fine now, do I have to put him back?"

Steve looked back to his trainer and then to the men that followed them.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry to have wasted your time but the offer no longer stands."

"What are you..." Scott tried to interrupt.

"You promised us a monster and we intend to get one." The man who spoke angered me. "We'll pay you double of the original price."

"Does this horse really look that vicious to you?"

"Like you said before, he tried to rip a man's head off. You really intend on keeping something that horrible in your stables?"

"Yes I do, he is after all my horse." I could hear irritation in his voice now.

"Scott will you reason with this insane.."

"He's not for sale!" I was surprised to hear the irritation in Scott's voice. "I bring you here and you treat Steve with disrespect, that I will not stand for."

It was silent for a moment and the men eventually walked away cursing under their breath.

"I'm sorry Steve, I didn't.."

"Don't worry about it Scott, It's not your fault."

"Um.. Whats going on Mr. Karden?" Nicki's soft voice came from beside me.

"Nicki how would you like a promotion?"

"What do you mean, it's my first day?"

"Yes and already you have done this ranch an amazing thing. Nicki until today this horse couldn't be touched without receiving several injuries. I need your help training him, please?"

"Urm.. Of course Mr. Karden, but I'm really not a great trainer. I just did what I'd been taught to do."

"Your good enough."


	6. Training

Chapter 6: Training

"Canter," Nicki clicked with her tongue several times.

I felt in a way betrayed by the girl yet it did feel good to stretch my legs. For nearly ten minutes now I've been working in this round pen obeying her every command. I would oppose but what a rush I've been getting from all the running.

"Alright thats good, time for the saddle," Scott and Steve watched from the sidelines and directed Nicki.

"Whoa," I heard her command which I learned earlier this day and slowly obeyed her. When I stopped she walked to me and clipped the rope to my halter. She held me still as Scott came to my side with something unusual in his hand.

"Want to sniff it first?" He asked me as he walked forward. I gently reached my muzzle towards the leathery object. I flinched when my soft lips rubbed against the leather. I heard him chuckle. "Yeah that is usually the reaction we get with the first saddle."

He walked to my side and tried to rub a blanket against my leg. I sidestepped several times away from it until I finally allowed him to place it on my back. The humans just get weirder every second and somehow I was mildly interested. In no time the saddle was securely on my back and he was now messing with something under my belly.

"Alright he may jump a bit when I tighten the girth so be alert Nicki," I heard him speak before feeling the leather pinch against my skin. Head thrown high I trotted forward with Scott following my every move. Nicki snapped on the rope and I stopped. I was surprised to feel that the pull on my belly was not as fierce now as it was a few seconds ago.

"Oh you big baby, there." Scott finished his work from beside me and returned to his place beside Steve. "Alright another ten with the saddle, stay back cause I guarantee you he is gonna' go crazy."

Nicki nodded and removed the rope. I stared at her as she moved back to the center of the arena and picked up the long whip. I heard her mutter something and click with her tongue. I moved my legs forward but as soon as I did I felt the weight of the saddle move with me. The feeling made me uncomfortable but I tried to move forward. _I can't take it, yes you can, get it off, no leave it on, no get it off now!_ The weight became too much for me to take in, I wanted it off and I wanted it off now.

I throw my body forward and kicked in the air. No human, no animal, no anything could ever stay on my back for more that three seconds. I bucked with as much power as I had. As I bucked furiously I heard the repeated tongue clicking which drove me forward. I must have been bucking for a few minutes cause it came to a point of exhaustion. My lungs burned and I had no power left to throw myself in the air again. However, through the pain I continued to canter. The weight of the saddle still bothered me but now it was not as fierce as it had been before. My ears pricked towards the praising voice which belonged to Nicki. It made me happy to hear her words of approval so I continued to canter without the urge to buck. Within minutes she commanded me to whoa and walked straight towards me.

"Good boy!" She scratched my neck and my sweaty chest. "Your doing so great Ace!"

"I have to agree with that," She looked at Scott who was now rubbing my skin softly.

"To think I had almost sold this amazing horse," Steve too was now by my side praising me with his gentle touch. It was a lot to take in with all the people standing near me, touching me, but I allowed them to do so. "I hate to do this to you Nicki but I really do need the rest of the stalls done, could you take Ace back, give him a good brushing and then return him to his stall?"

"Sure thing Mr. Karden." I followed her back to the barn and she thankfully removed the saddle after tying me to the post. It was a very relieving feeling having her brush over the spots which the saddle had stained with sweat. I was not used to working so hard, let alone working at all.

"Alright buddy, I have to get back to the dirty work." She patted my neck with her soft hands before untying me and returned me to my stall. I did not want to leave her but instead of fighting with her I walked willingly into the stall.

"I'll be back to say good bye and then I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." I nickered to her, something in her voice told me that she would be back and that I could not wait for.


	7. The Dream

Chapter 7: The Dream

I pawed the ground in complete boredom as I stood in my stall waiting for turn out. Fury had been move back into her original place at the mare's barn and once again I was completely alone. Nicki had left hours ago and Scott came to remove Fury only after a hour of being in her stall safely next to me. I tried yelling at Scott but it did no good.

Footsteps approached my stall and I looked up to find Steve at my door with a lead rope in hand.

"Alright Mr. Amazing, will you be good for me?" I snorted, not a chance. I heard him chuckle and reach for the stall door. "Yeah I figured. What's so special about Nicki? Why in the world do you like her so much? I mean I saved your life in all."

He was laughing now as he entered the stall and shut the door behind him. He offered his hand and I slowly reached forward to sniff it. I allowed him to rub his hand over my body, I was quickly learning to enjoy the feeling their hands could give me.

"Alright if you want to stay in your pasture tonight then come quietly." I decided it would be best to obey him, heck why not my pride's already gone down the drain from everything I have done today.

He lead me out of the barn and to my paddock. The other stallions stood in their paddocks near mine. I ignored their snares directed towards me and cantered along the fence. I usually galloped at this time but with the extra work provided by Nicki I didn't feel the need to work myself further. I eventually settled down and stood near the corner where I would fall asleep every night.

"So Ace, I see your starting to wise up and start to work with the humans?" I closed my eyes tighter when I heard Riley's sarcastic voice. "Too bad it's probably too late, shoulda' listened to me sooner. You'll be sold in no time you'll see."

I ignored his annoying speech and let myself collapse to the ground. I slept in the corner which was as far away from the other paddocks as I could get. I slowly lost consciousness and drifted out of this world.

I galloped, pounding my feet in the soft ground. The tall grass brushed my legs with every stride. There were no fences, no training arenas, no barns, just me running towards the sun. It was the most amazing feeling, no confusion between what humans could be trusted and which ones could not.

It was then I felt a soft hand graze along my neck. I didn't jump in shock for the soft feeling was not unfamiliar. I continued galloping into the never ending field but tilted my head so slightly just so I could catch the glimpse of Nicki with my mane glued to her hands. I didn't mind that she was sitting on my back, I felt relieved as we galloped together into the sunlight, so free, so happy with a bond of trust and friendship that I could feel binding deep within and I could feel it would last forever.


	8. Riding

**For pictures of Ace or other characters go to soccermustang. deviant art . c om NO spaces  
**

Chapter 8: Riding

It has nearly been two weeks now since I had first started my training with Nicki. Everyday she had come to visit just as she would promise me every night before she left. I waited in the stall patiently for her to come take me through the normal grooming and saddling routine. Sure enough in a few minutes I found her walking to my stall with a rope and my halter in hand. She rushed to my door and opened it.

"Hey buddy! How bad did you miss me?" I thrust my muzzle into her hand. "That much huh? Well good because today I'm going to start riding you. So please do not buck, do not rear and for the love of God do not kill me."

I nickered at her sarcasm. I was quickly learning the ways of the humans and could easily tell their moods by the sounds of their voices. I started to enjoy the extra attention that I had been getting lately. Just a couple days ago even Scott who I had thought hated my guts visited me in the stall late at night before leaving to pat my neck and give me praise.

"You are good with steering and Scott is extremely sure that you are ready for it, so please do not prove him wrong."

She slipped my halter over my ears and clipped the rope to it. Like every day she brought my to the post and tied me before grooming me. She would always bring me treats no matter how I acted, even though I always behaved myself when I was around her. She looked in the direction where Scott was now advancing towards us.

"Hello there Nicki," he nodded his head as a greeting. Nicki smiled back. "So you think your ready?"

"I'm not going to lie, I'm terrified."

"If you really want, I can start him off..."

"No, no its fine."

"Alright then, let's head out to the arena."

We started walking and I felt left out as the two humans engaged in conversation.

"So what we'll do is start out by me leading you around and if he acts ok I'll give him to you. Don't push too hard with your legs this early in training and be gentle with his mouth."

We reached the arena and found Steve waiting for us.

"Hello Nicki, I know that I told you I wanted you to ride him but I have done some thinking and I think it'd be best if Scott gets on first."

"What? Why?!"

"Because he is a lot more experienced and I don't need your parents suing me because you broke something falling off a horse."

"But Steve, he knows me better! You know he's going to act out when someone else gets on."

"I'm sorry Nicki, I've made up my mind."

"Come on! Scott?!" She turned to Scott almost begging.

"I'm sorry Nicki, he's the boss." Based on his emotions I could tell he truly disliked hurting her. I knew what they were planning to due and I had to agree with Nicki. Scott was ok, but he wasn't Nicki. He is still a human I cannot fully trust and there was no way he was getting on my back.

"Alright then, Scott give him a good five minute lunge lesson. Nicki come with me, we'll watch on the outside." Steve handed a rope to Scott and he clipped it through the bit and on the other side.

I obeyed his commands on the lunge line as long as he was on the ground but if he tried to get up there I just know I won't be able to control myself. I don't want to hurt anybody but if I feel pressured I just might.

"Alright Ace, be good." He came to me and took me off the lunge line. Throwing it aside he took the reins in hand and walked to my side.

_Be good, you don't want to hurt him. _I felt his weight in the stirrup. _He's trying to help you. How? I don't know, he just is._ I could hear myself breathing and felt his weight shift to my back. I was afraid to turn my head to see if it truly had happened, but when I felt his hands rubbing my neck from above me I knew it was true. The touch of his hand calmed me slightly but I still had to fight with my mind to keep from throwing him.

"Good boy," he whispered to me and continued to pat my neck. My muscles slowly relaxed and I could now feel my legs again. "Alright can you walk?"

He clicked his tongue and lightly tapped my sides with his feet. Bringing back the intensity, I slowly trudged forward. I fought hard to control my anger. I had begun to like Scott but I just couldn't rid of this anger that brewed inside me. About five minutes past and he was still on my back and the anger still hadn't faded, though I was able to control it a lot better now. I was behaving myself until I heard him click some more and with more force tapped my sides. _He wants me to go faster?_ I'll give him faster.

Unable to control myself I lunged forward and kicked my legs. Every time I kicked I felt his legs pushing me forward. After a while, I realized he still sat on my back. My anger was fading and I could finally control myself again. I settled into a canter and he kept me moving forward. Sweating from the anxiety, I no longer had any strength to continue my rage in trying to remove him from my back. After another long five minutes he pulled on the reins and slowed me to a trot.

"Ok bud, thats enough." Panting now, I walked forward. "How bout' it Nicki? Want to try?"

"Yeah!"

"Scott?" Steve gave a sound of disapproval.

"I'll catch her before she even hits the ground."

Nicki was now at my side patting my neck and I could feel Scott dismounting from my back.

"Alright, keep him in a walk until you feel him relax and then slowly let him trot, and if you feel up to it go ahead and canter him."

She was at my side and in no time she was up on my back. This time I could look back without anger. Her presence calmed me unlike Scott's. I happily moved on for her and when she asked me to speed up I obeyed without any frustration. The canter was a different story. I thought I was ready, and apparently so did she but when she asked me to canter the rage had returned. Like before I kicked my legs and galloped forward, but this time I felt her weight leave my body after a few bucks. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked behind me. Nicki was slowly beginning to stand from the ground.

"Nicki!"

"I'm fine Steve! Everyone gets thrown once in a while."

Without another word from anyone she hurried back to my side and was once again on my back. I began walking again but more nervously than the last time. I could feel her shaking and I knew she was scared.

"Nicki I think thats enough."

"No Scott, I won't canter, he cant get away with it."

For another good five minutes we walked and trotted until she halted me and dismounted. She gave me a lot of praise and in no time we were joined by the two men.

"Well, I have to admit, good job Nicki." Steve patted her shoulder. "We'll continue this lesson tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."


	9. He's a Racer

**Sorry, I know its been a while but I've been caught up in my new story but I didn't want to abandon this story so no worries I am still updating it xD**

Chapter 9: He's a Racer

I cantered swiftly through the trails with Nicki on my back. For nearly two weeks now I have been ridden every day by her and Scott and finally I could get through the workouts without any anger towards the riders. It was only a couple days ago that Nicki had began to trust me enough to take me through the trails. I have to admit, being a big bad thoroughbred, I was deathly afraid of these woods at first but now its just sticks and leaves.

"Come on buddy," I felt her squeeze my sides and I quickened my pace. Soon enough I was in my full gallop going along a hay field near the ranch. In no time I was across the entire field and she was tugging on the reins to slow me down. Still full of fire, it had taken a long time for me to be able to slow myself. We settled into trot and she would not let me canter until we finished the woods trip and were home. I knew she was only trying to think of me, but I wanted to keep running.

We returned home to meet Scott working with Riley at the track. Nicki lead me with the reins upon my back along the fence and to where Scott stood. I could hear Riley's hoofbeats coming from behind me on the other side of the fence. He turned my head slightly to see him sprint by. _Show off._ As soon as he noticed me I could see him throw his head forward trying to look tougher.

"Hey Scott."

"Nicki? How'd you get back so fast? We don't have any shortcuts." A shot of guilt transferred from Nicki's body to mine.

"Oh, um, I galloped him a little. I didn't mean to overdue it, he's just so darn fast."

"Really? Well bring him in let's see how fast he is."

"What? Are you sure he isn't too tired? We galloped over a mile around that field."

"He has never looked more in shape, get him out here." He chuckled.

Still unsure, Nicki led me around towards the gate and I walked inside and stepped onto the track. The ground was much softer in here than it was out there. Riley was walking this way with his jockey. He sneered as soon as his jockey brought him right next to me.

"I don't know why they are wasting their time with that beast. Stupid thing tried to kill me the last time I tried to get on him." I didn't like this man, his mood seemed the same as the evil man who I had once lived with. The same man who had let my mother and father suffer in front of me and then drop dead. I could feel Nicki did not like this man either.

"Um, I don't know if you haven't noticed but, oh yeah I'm riding this supposed beast that you could not handle."

"Just wait, you'll get injured soon enough."

"Jeff, knock it off!" Scott came in to defend Nicki, apparently he did not like him either.

"Just given some advice there Scott, no need to get all defensive."

He walked away on Riley and thankfully they disappeared off the track.

"Sorry about him Nicki, he is Steve's cousin so of course he gets a job here. He is one of the crappiest rider's I have ever had to deal with and I'll tell you what, he is lucky that horse is as good as he is cause every other horse he has ridden has lost in every race."

"It's ok, what am I doing now?"

"Ok, I want you to take him down there to the start, don't worry about the gate right now just take him in front of it, and when your ready let him run."

"Um, ok."

I walked away from him and I noticed a large machine that I had to walk near. She stopped me before the giant object and faced me away from it. It scared me a little to have it behind me so I kept one eye on it with my head slightly turned. From my back Nicki raised her hand to Scott and he replied the same way. She tightened her grip on my reins and in no time I was up at the gallop again.

I soared down the runway and soon enough I was on the first turn. She pulled lightly on my left rein but I didn't need it. I was familiar with racetracks from watching Riley and a few races held here while in my paddock. I was at a full out sprint until I hit the halfway mark. My fatigue had finally caught up with me and I didn't think I could take it anymore. I still galloped but it was nowhere near what I had done earlier. By the time I had reached the second turn I was almost cantering.

"It's ok buddy, slow down." She pulled on the reins. I loved how she understood me so well. I remember stories of racehorses that have been run to their death by jockey's who didn't give a crap about the horse and only about the winnings. I walked the rest of the way while Scott jogged towards us.

"Looks Scott I'm sorry I slowed down but he's completely wiped out." Nicki defended me from my back.

"That absolutely fine! Did you see how fast that first stretch was! That horse has some kick!" He patted my neck with a lot of force, in a good way. His happiness lightened my mood. I loved praise, I wished I hadn't wasted so much time by being angry at the humans. So much love and kindness I have been missing out on all because of one sick human.

"Come on Nicki, let's wash him down."

Nicki dismounted from my back and lead me alongside Scott out of the track. Neither human said a word for a long time. They just smiled while looking at me.

"You know Nicki, I have to thank you."

"For what?"

"About a month ago, I hated this stupid horse." Scott was laughing, something I did not see him do often.

"Anyone could've helped Ace. I didn't do anything."

"See thats the thing, that's why I hated him so much. Me, the ranches greatest trainer could not tame his stinkin' horse. Then you came and... He has a reason to live again."

They shared words of kindness with eachother as they rinsed my body with cold water. It felt cold as it ran through my fur. I shook the water at both Nicki and Scott. I whinnied with laughter as they shreaked and scurried away. I loved these humans, and that was not ever going to change.


	10. Match Race

Chapter 10: Match Race

For two weeks now I have been training on the track. Nicki made sure that I wasn't there everyday so I could also have time to gallop in the fields. Those days always went perfectly. There was no better feeling than when you are free to fly for miles in the wide open fields. For now I cantered in the paddock. I waited patiently for Nicki to come. At least it wasn't as bad today, I had Fury to keep me company in the pasture close by. Her mother disapproved and took her away most of the time but she gave up when she wouldn't stop coming around. I loved that little filly. I hated that I could never be close enough to her to actually make any contact.

I was so caught up on little Fury that I didn't even notice Nicki's presence in the paddock. I whinnied at her in greeting. I immediately trotted up to her.

"Hey bud," She rubbed my muzzle. "You can't tell me you've missed me that much."

I sniffed her hair.

"Okay!" Her laughter caused me to smile. "So you did. So what's this I hear about you damaging the place?"

She moved my face towards a broken board I had made in the fence. I nickered when I knew what she was talking about. I had been getting a little restless lately in the paddock. With the new attention I was getting, it was hard being alone. She strapped my halter on and lead me out of the paddock.

"Alright apparently they set up a race for you today. So do me a favor and kick Riley's butt for me. That stupid stud tried biting me when I passed his stall."

All I heard was Riley's name and I shivered with anger. Not towards Nicki but just the thought of that ignorant stud.

Fury's loud whinny cleared away my anger and I noticed we were passing her pasture.

"Fury!" I stuck my head over the fence to touch her muzzle. "I've missed you little squirt."

"Ace, have you seen me lately! I've been running in the pasture just like you!"

"That's great Fury." Nicki tugged on my rope.

"Aw, who's your friend?" Nicki stuck her arm through the fence to pet her. Fury looked at me for assurance that she was safe. I nodded to her and she sniffed her hand. "Well aren't you cute. Sorry Ace but I'll let you see her when were done, I promise."

After receiving the death look from Fury's mother I obeyed Nicki and nuzzled Fury goodbye. I followed Nicki back to the barn. As always, she groomed me and then saddled me. Minutes later Scott came with Jeff trailing behind him. Jeff was leading Riley who was already saddled.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." The jockey argued with Scott. "He's going to attack my horse as soon as we get running together."

"Nicki, good to see you." Scott seemed to be ignoring the jockey now. "You remembered about the match race right?"

"Yeah, how could I forget." She didn't act too excited with her words. I was focused on Riley.

"Jeff why don't you get down to the track and start warming him up." The jockey obeyed and lead Riley in front of me. With no warning the thick headed stud threw his teeth at me. Thinking of Nicki I did not respond in violence and instead I stepped back. He had nipped my neck but it was not enough to break the skin. Scott yelled something to the jockey and he then trotted Riley away.

"Even the professionally trained can be thick headed. Sorry about that Nicki."

"It's ok, Ace seems ok."

"Alright then, bridle him up and head down." Scott walked off just as Nicki softly put the bit in my mouth.

We walked past the pastures down the path that we normally took to get to the track. Riley was cantering on the track warming up. Nicki swooped herself onto my back and kicked me into a trot before we even got to the track. I sensed a little bit of nervousness that radiated from her. We passed Scott without talking to him and she started to canter me on the track.

After a few minutes of cantering she slowed me to a walk and we continued back towards Scott and Riley. Scott was talking with Jeff.

"He hasn't been in the gate yet so we'll just start ahead of it." The jockey nodded and steered him away. Scott walked to us. "Alright Nicki, we'll start gate work if Ace can show me a good performance."

Nicki nodded and lead me to the start where Riley was. I glowered at Riley but it was nothing as bad as his glare.

"So you think just because you have a human now you think you can beat me?"

"No man of course not. I could've beaten you even without a human. Just strap a robot to my back."

"Your nothing but a hypocrite, I recall you said racing was a horrible sport."

"No you must have misheard me, I must have said that you were horrible at the sport."

He glared his teeth but I just laughed. I was so focused on Riley that it startled me when Nicki kicked my sides. Riley burst out and I shied to the right before realizing what was going on. As soon as I caught on I was in a gallop and chasing after him. It took me up till the first turn to reach his behind but at least now I could stay with him. The sprint took a lot from me but I didn't want to disappoint Nicki so I kept going.

We were halfway home and my lungs felt as they were going to burst. I felt myself falling back further and further every stride. I kept myself at a smooth pace until we reached the final turn. The long stretch had given me small time to recover. Though my lungs still burned I had the strength to increase my stride slightly. Halfway through the final turn I was three strides away. There's no way I can beat him, not now.

"Come on Ace!" Nicki encouraged me with two furlongs to go. I saw the last stretch and excitement took over my body. I felt my legs digging deep into the dirt and the pain had gone. My body moved next to Riley's. we were side by side gutting it out. I kept my fast pace and shot right by him. There was half a furlong to go and I only increased the distance between us. We passed the finish line and Nicki tugged on the bit. I slowed my pace to a canter. The exhaustion had caught up to me. Nicki was furiously patting my neck. By the time we were turned around Scott had sent Riley away and was walking towards us with a smile on his face.

"So how'd he do Scott?"

"This horse is going to be great."


	11. Pasture Buddies

**7/10/09- Alrighty, here is the loooongggg awaited chapter update for Ace's Fury. I do apologize for that, in order for me to right it good I have to be in the mood to write which lately has been happening more frequently. Couple things about this chapter...**

**- You will find that a few things have changed, that I have to fix yet throughout the rest of the story, such as Ace is supposed to be a father figure to Fury, I thought I had changed that but apparently I didn't. Also, the more I grow up the more flaws i realise so... I made it so you know who Ace's parents are and I'm trying to find the names of the races that get you an automatic entry into the derby so if you are really good with that department let me know ;) Also, I put some facts in here, I was routing for Dunkirk this year in the derby and I truely believe that he would've won if it hadn't been wet so I put a little bit about him in here. Other than that I think thats about it, so enjoy :)**

**P.S.- For those who have me on author alert, TRUSTING THE ENEMY, is next on the list for an update so expect that soon.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11:Pasture Buddy

I followed Nicki as she lead me back to my paddock. Steve and Scott were now working on getting me into more races. They wouldn't shut up about Riley's defeat and I can't wait to get back to the stalls to rub it in his face. Nicki wouldn't stop turning every thirty seconds to congratulate me and give me a good neck rub. Her admiration mattered the most to me. Personally, I really don't care what the heck the trainer thinks, sure it's a plus but there's no greater feeling than Nicki's excitement above the saddle.

As we walked past some of the small pastures, horses watched with curious eyes. When I noticed Riley pouting in his paddock I understood why. They all knew who is now the greater horse. When we reached the pasture full of mares I decided to begin my gloating by tucking my head like a true stud would.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Nicki laughed as I bobbed my head profesionaly. "You'd be great in showmanship."

I kept her going by lifting my legs high, not too much for I would look like an idiot but enough to make it look dashing. We were close to the paddock and I realized I had a familar friend grazing in my normal paddock.

"Crap, where the heck am I supposed to put you?" I nickered and the little grey filly shot her head up. Before I knew it she had galloped her way to the entrance. Her small winnie echoed through the yard. "I hope that's a sign that she likes cause I don't know what she is doing in your paddock."

Nicki unlatched the paddock door. Is she really putting me in an area with another horse? My excitement grew as she lead me through with Fury waiting to greet me. As she sniffed my nose Nicki unlatched the lead and shut the door behind.

"Hey Fury!" She reared next to my neck and nibbled on my mane.

"Hey dad!" The new nickname caught me off guard.

"Wait, what'd you call me?" I stared at her with soft eyes.

"You said you'd be my daddy." I tried hard to hide the smile but I couldn't contain it.

"I did say that didn't I?" I nudged her neck.

"Yes, now... your it!" She kicked her legs out and nailed me in the belly.

"Ow... hey!" I laughed and chased after her. "Oh you gonna' get it now girl!"

Human POV

"I think we should shoot for the great lakes downs this weekend."

"Do you really think he'll be ready for an actual race by then?"

"I don't know Steve, we can always scratch if not but by the way he's improving, he'll be ready for the derby next year."

"There is no way that horse will make it there. He is almost three and he is just starting his career."

"That makes him stronger."

"How?"

"Steve, all those other horses will have been pushed since almost birth, I know a horse that was consider old enough for the derby who was just 2."

"Thats not possible, they require three."

"For a racing thoroughbred the horses age every January first. This horse was born late in the year so when he was actually three months he was marked as a year old. Anyway, my point is all those other horses have had their legs run down like crazy. Ace is sturdy, he's stronger boned and he'll be able to last all the way to Belmont."

"Scott, no horse at this ranch has ever made it out of a Michigan race..."

"That sir, Ace is going to change. Imagine what this will do for us? We can at least try. He only needs to win one race and he's in."

"Hows that?"

"He win's the (Looking up Race name, please be patient) and he's in. Of course he should go through a couple races before then but I think he'll be ready soon enough."

"A couple? That will leave him with three races before the derby. That is not enough experience."

"If I recall, Dunkirk has only raced three times before the derby this year."

"Yeah and look where he ended up, eight place. That would be a complete waste of money for the ranch and we can't afford that."

"Sir, Dunkirk wasn't prepared for a sloppy track, but Ace, he will be. He gets experience no other horse in that derby can. Michigan weather."

I couldn't help but laughing. The weather was always changing here. It could be sunny and eighty today and end up sixty and rainy tomorow. Small footsteps approached slowly and I realized Nicki had returned. I turned back to Scott.

"If you think you can get this horse ready for the derby than you keep trying. But, if I don't think he will get us anything I will not allow this Scott."

"I'll get him ready, don't you worry about that."

I turned back to Nicki as she got closer.

"He all set? Your coming tomorow aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'll be here, as usual."

"Good. He's got a lot of work. Tomorrow just get him started on the trails, I don't want to be pushing him too hard."

"You got it Steve."

"Alright then, Ace is all set in his stall then you are good to go."

"Stall?" She looked confused. My heart began to increase slightly.

"Yes, that's where you were supposed to put him. Fury is in his paddock currently."

"Well, they seem to get along quite well." I sighed.

"Nicki!"

"What?" She laughed. I found it hard to find the comedy in this situation.

"That colt has never been in a pasture with other horses and putting him in with a six month old filly is not a good idea!" I stared speed walking to the barn. Scott and Nicki followed.

"Steve, I'm telling you they are fine."

I ignored her. I was dreading getting any closer to the paddock, in fear of seeing a slaughtered baby filly.

When we got there I was stunned. Ace grazed peacefully as Fury nipped at his neck.

"Told ya."

"You know Steve, we outa' try seein' if Riley will pasture body for him."

Why? He's doing fine here with Fury."

"You never know with that horse. Riley would be able to hold his own, Fury would be dead in two seconds if he has a blow up."

"What makes you think he'll have a blow up?"

I ignored their annoying rants and watched the two horses peacefully grazing together. I always knew keeping that horse would pay off some day. Scott thinks he could possibly be ready for the most exciting horse race of the United States and the horse is more friendly to others than we had once thought. This is exactly how I wanted him to turn out.

"All I'm saying is we shouldn't take the risk that little filly."

"All I'm saying is you should trust him a little more." I chuckled at their fighting.

"Alright kids, they are fine for now. We'll try another horse but I'm not worried about that right now. Scott I want you working with the new filly if thats ok with you."

"Sure, I'll head their now." He walked away in defeat.

"So you really think he'll be ready for the derby?" I looked at her.

"Wait, how do you know..."

"Scott told me a couple days ago. He's really counting on Ace to make it there."

"Ha, I doubt it kid. We'll see how Ace is by November. He'll get a chance to get some snow rides in. Right now, I'm just glad that he's finally coming around."

"Pretty darn good for an abused guy isn't he."

"Yes he is. Did you know his sire used to be a champ at eventing?"

"No way! I love that sport."

"Yeah, I did some research once we recovered Ace's papers at his old place. His mother is nothing more than a pet. She was a real beauty though. Gorgeous grey mare. Then his sire, he was almost jet black. Somehow the jack... uh, the idiot who owned Ace somehow got a hold of the sire and bred him to his mare. After that he just left them out there and found a new hobby." _Abusing, _I thought to myself.

"I still can't believe what happened to him." She stared at Ace with the softest eyes.

"Yeah. Well Nicki, I think your mother is probably wondering where your at about now." As soon as I said it, the disappointment was obvious on her face. She loved it here.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Hey, your doing great by the way." She lit up.

"Thanks." She whispered. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched her walk away. I heard Ace nicker from behind me. When I turned to look it was as if he was telling her good bye, and went back to grazing with the filly. I chuckled, everything was falling into place just as I wanted it to.


	12. Safe Zone

Chapter 12: Safe Zone

I couldn't help but glare at the man trying to pull me forward. If he really thinks I'm going into that starting gate he is crazy, or just plain stupid.

"You're going to have to do it eventually," Scott grunted.

_You're going to have to gain one thousand pounds before you can push me around._ I thought. Scott grabbed closer to the piece of metal in my mouth and tugged. It took all of my sanity to not take a hoof and kick him right upside the head. However, I was able to restrain myself. Nicki stood beside the gate, trying to lure me in. Not even she could get me to take a step in that tiny little space.

"Scott," Nicki yawned. "We've been doing this for an hour, he's not going in…"

Scott groaned. I think he knew she was right but was too ticked up to care. His eyes met mine and I waited patiently for his glare to lessen. He took a deep breath before raising his hand to softly rub above my eyes. His soothing touch allowed me to relax for the first time during this hour long lesson. The wind chilled my body from the sweat that seemed to be everywhere on me.

"Nicki walk him around a bit, cool him out. We'll work on it tomorrow."

He handed Nicki the reins and I gladly followed her away from the gate. She patted my neck.

"You know," she sighed. "You have to do it eventually."

I nudged her arm.

_Not if I can help it._

We walked around the track for fifteen minutes when my body finally cooled down. As soon as I was able to breath nice and slow I wanted to run again. I tried to trot alongside Nicki but she immediately pulled me back down.

"No buddy, not today."

I groaned. No fun today.

Nicki led me back to the barn and took the saddle off that was useless for today. She didn't ride me once but none the less she brushed me down like I had run a hundred miles. Her tender treatment made me wish I had not rejected Steve's friendliness long ago.

Steve came into the barn after a few minutes.

"Alrighty Nicki we have to get you registered if you're going to be racing Ace. " He handed her some papers. "Fill those out to get you started. Before I can register Ace here into next month's derby you need to pick out his race name."

Nicki's sudden shock woke me up from my trance I was in from her grooming. I raised my head, ready to fight whatever creature was dumb enough to harm my human.

"You think he'll be ready in a month?"

"Well, due to our late start we unfortunately have to move along quickly." He smiled at Nicki. "But don't worry, this isn't a real race."

"What? Then why am I getting registered?"

"Eventually you will race officially. I want Ace to have a good sturdy racing name before I show him off to some of these guys who are in fact big racers."

"So what kind of race is this if its not _official?"_

"It'll be here at the ranch. I got in contact with some of my old racing buddies. Told them I have a new racer and if they wanted to help me get him some experience before he goes out in the real races and so they agreed. They called some of their friends and as soon as you know it we got our own little race going. We even have a Kentucky derby contender coming."

"Really? I didn't know they picked the contenders already."

"They didn't but this mare is as good as gold. She's been winning every single race so far and once she wins at the breeders cup she will definitely be in."

"What's her name?"

"Her race name is Wilderness."

"What do you think we should name Ace? Well, you know what I mean."

"Don't ask me," Steve laughed. "That is your homework for the night."

I began to get bored with their conversation and decided that I wasn't getting enough attention. I gently grasped the cloth of Nicki's sleeve and tugged it.

_Pick that brush back up._

She laughed at me until she finally went back to brushing me as she spoke with Steve. I looked around the barn for Fury, hoping for someone of my species to talk to. When I couldn't find her I started playing with the bag of brushes Nicki laid out for me. I nudged it with my muzzle and it fell over, spilling everything inside.

"Ace!" Nicki shouted.

I saw her hands fly up and I shied away. I tried to escape but when I got to far the rope connected to my halter tightened with Nicki at the other end. For a split second I was in that backyard as a baby, staring down the face of the evil man.

"Hey, it's okay," Nicki softened her voice. "I didn't mean to scare you bud."

I watched her hands moving slower this time towards me. I couldn't get away so I waited for the cold hands to attack me.

Her hands touched my skin and I flinched. Though the hands weren't cold like the evil mans, they were warm. They didn't strike. Instead they stroked my skin. Only then did I realize my entire body was shivering.

"Easy," Nicki took my face into her arms and rubbed her sweet soft hands above my eyes and my muzzle.

I felt so pathetic. I'm supposed to be a powerful stallion and here I am cowering in the arms of a small human girl. The really sad thing is, I liked her arms around me. I felt safe.

"He went through a lot at that place." Steve broke the silence.

"Couldn't tell," Nicki replied sarcastically. "Poor guy."

"He'll come around. It's natural for him to be like this for a while."

Steve turned to leave. Nicki released me and lead me to my stall. She removed the halter and gave me a kiss on the tip of my muzzle.

"I'll never hurt you Ace," she rubbed my face. "I love you."


	13. Carter

Chapter 13: Carter

(Nicki's Pov)

"Ace of Spades?"

"Too original."

"Big Aces?"

Both Steve and Scott rolled their eyes. I grumbled.

"You two aren't helping."

"I gave you this homework almost three weeks ago and you waited until now to start thinking about his name." Steve laughed.

"Race is tomorrow sweetheart," Scott joined.

Ace grazed next to Fury in their small paddock together. Steve tried Scott's technique of trying a more suitable stable buddy for him a couple weeks ago, however none of them worked out. He nearly broke a geldings leg and the older mare we tried nearly knocked Ace out cold. I knew it wouldn't work from the start. What do I know though? After all this is only my fourth week working with horses. Still, I couldn't help but feel that no body, including Steve, knew Ace better than I did. He bucked me off four times now since I learned of the race Steve was trusting me with. I thought maybe I could try out some jumping while they weren't looking. Bad idea. Ace is a racer. He won't ever be anything else. I've never seen a horse so happy with his job.

"Looks like Wilderness is here," Scott noticed a truck and trailer pulling up to the barn.

"I'll go get them settled in. You two solve this name business." Steve left us.

I sighed and turned my attention back towards the two horses. Fury has a decent name. There is a lot of cool names I could make with that, but Ace. Fury scurried away from Ace to introduce herself to a stallion in the paddock next door. The stallion touched noses for a moment before pinning his ears back and glaring his teeth. Within seconds Ace was between the two horses. He let out a fierce whinny and snipped at the stud. Scott chuckled beside me.

"That there is Ace's Fury. He won't ever let anyone take her."

I smiled. Then something clicked.

"Ace's Fury!" Scott jumped.

"What?"

"His race name, Ace's Fury." I smiled. He looked to the two horses.

"I guess that works." He shrugged.

"It's perfect!" I gleamed. "Come on Scott think about it. He's got this furious spirit in him and his pasture buddy is name Fury and he protects her like she's his own."

"Girls," Scott chuckled. "I like it if you like it."

"I like it."

"Okay, then Ace's Fury it is." Scott stood up. "I'll go tell bossman."

Now alone I decided to go visit my best boy. When I reached the fence Ace was already there to greet me, along with his little Fury. My fingers rubbed his soft muzzle and Fury nuzzled my hand impatiently. I rubbed both horses with a hand on each.

"This your big winner?" I jumped and my hand hit the electric wire on the fence. That only cause me to jump more along with an embarrassing yelp. "Oh geese, sorry!"

A boy, looked to be around my age maybe a little older grabbed my hand that had been shocked and rubbed it. He looked like he was from a rich school with his brand new jeans and jacket hanging over an undershirt. His hair was cropped short but had the slightest amount of facial hair along his chin. He was the exact type of person from my school who would be that annoying preppy football player with the arrogance of a bull.

"It's okay," I tried to cover my embarrassment. I didn't want preppy boy to think I was a wuss. "Not the first time I've been shocked before."

"Want me to get you anything?" I looked at him and waiting for the arrogance. Then I realized I was letting him hold my hand.

"No thank you," I took my hand back.

He sighed as if he was actually worried he had caused some damage. I know his type though, it's all an act. He turned his attention towards Ace.

"So, she looks nice."

"He…"

"Oh, is he a stud?" his eyes were wide.

"Yup."

"Wow, I've never seen a stud that well behaved with a baby before." He lifted a hand towards the horses. Fury immediately put her muzzle in his hand. Ace held his ears back as he sniffed the hand. I swear I could read his mind and he was thinking that this boy just injured his rider. I almost laughed but held it back. "What's his name?"

"Ace," I waited patiently for this guy to realize I wasn't interested in his act.

"Hi there Ace," he held his free hand towards my horse. "Sorry I hurt your mom."

Ace bared his teeth for a moment. Then he relaxed as he caught his scent. Apparently Ace found something appealing about this boy. He rested his muzzle in his hand.

"See, I'm not that bad," he rubbed my horse's face. I don't know why, but it made me want to smack him for touching my horse.

"Who are you?" I finally asked. If my mom were here she would've whipped me for asking with such a rude tone.

"Carter Harmen." He smiled. "We brought my horse here for the race. You're Nicki right?"

"Yeah," it annoyed me that someone had told him my name without my permission.

"My dad told me about you."

"And your dad knows me how?"

"He knows Steve."

Steve. Here is my warning if you can read minds, I'm going to kick your butt for this.

"Where's your horse?" I asked.

"The groom is taking care of her."

I knew it. Rich boy had a person to care for his own horse.

"Carter!" His smile faded. "Get over here!"

He flinched. For a moment I felt sorry for him.

"Coming dad," he mumbled. "Well Nicki, I'll see ya around."

He gave Ace one more pet and turned towards his father. Ace nickered a goodbye. I smiled. Well, if Ace trusts him, maybe I can.


	14. Wilderness

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I used to personally reply to each review but the process has changed and I can't figure out how to reply so thank you, I appreciate it. It only helps get chapters out quicker or even at all.**

**Horses speaking are in Italics and humans are regular.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Wilderness

_Ace_

Never before had this farm seen so many visiting horses and humans. The stalls were full of strange horses. The only thing keeping me calm under all of this stress was Nicki soft touch against my skin. I tried closing my eyes a couple times but some arrogant stud would paw at the door. It took my entire sanity not to pin my ears back at the morons.

"Hey Nicki," the boy from earlier lead yet another horse into the stall beside me. I felt Nicki's annoyance as she brushed harder. I still don't understand why she has so much anger around this human. His scent, tone and everything was perfect. He is unlike most other humans including Scott and Steve. Sure they are nice and all but this boy had something else. He was troubled. Why? Well I don't know, I'm just a horse not a psychic. It's the way he acts like he's not troubled. He is able to hide his anger and be nothing but pleasant to my Nicki. For that, I envy him. I never once tried to hide my anger and for the first time in my life I felt ashamed for how I once acted.

"Hello Mr. Harmen," Nicki replied. Never once taking her eyes from me.

"Please.. I would much rather you call me Carter," he asked politely. Nicki just shrugged. I groaned.

_Be nice to him._

I nudged her. I felt the horse's eyes glare at me. I raised mine to meet his… uh, I mean hers. This was the first mare that has shown up for the race. As soon as my eyes met hers she blew through her nose and turned her attention elsewhere.

Nicki sighed as she finally started to listen to me. She looked up at the boy named Carter.

"I'm sor…" her eyes widened. "Wait, you own Wilderness?"

"Yeah, well kind of. It's a long story." He replied.

"She's like… the best race horse out there!" She stood in amazement.

_Excuse me… I'm your favorite horse. Don't ignore me!_

I nudged her. Carter laughed.

"It's like he knows what you're saying," Carter smiled. "but thank you."

Nicki began rubbing my face.

"Jealous baby," she baby talked me. Then both humans laughed.

I just snorted and shook my head. From the corner of my eye I could see the mare staring at me.

"_What?" _I asked.

"_I'm just trying to figure out why my owners feel threatened by you," she replied. I didn't like her tone. Instead of screaming at her I held back my anger. I was getting better at that recently._

"_Why's that sweetheart? Having trouble seeing my bulging muscles because your eyes can't avert from my face?" I smiled._

"_Stallions…" she snorted. "They're always so full of themselves."_

"_Me? You started this battle."_

"_Yes but I was speaking truthfully. You're just being pigheaded."_

"_Mares…" I smirked. "Always so intimidated by a stud's presence."_

"_You might want to put your hooves in your mouth before I…"_

"_So what is it I did to make you hate me?" I stopped her before my rage become fury. _

She sniffed and turned away, ignoring me. I almost made a cocky remark but I stopped myself. My ear flicked towards the two humans talking. I was pleased to hear that most of the venom in Nicki's voice had disappeared.

"We call her Nessie around the barn," Carter said. "Before we got her into racing I was training her for jumps but…"

"No way!" I jumped at Nicki's sudden interest. "I love jumping!"

"Yeah, we did too," he looked at Nessie.

"What do you mean?" Did my ears deceive me? I'm pretty sure I just heard Nicki being sympathetic to this boy.

"Well…"

"Carter! We've got things to do at the house!" I winced. If that man yells at this boy again I make a promise to take care of business the first chance I get.

"Sorry, I've got to go." Carter picked up his brushes and exited the stall. "We'll have to talk jumping later Nicki."

I was impressed. He was just screamed at and yet he stood here with as much joy a person can have.

"How about a trail ride?" I almost licked Nicki for her good behavior.

"Um.. sure." He glanced at Nessie. "That will be a, um, new experience for us."

"Tomorrow night, after the race. It'll be good for them to relax."

"Sounds grea…"

"CARTER!"

"I'll see you later Nicki," he turned and walked away.

"Bye," Nicki whispered next to me.

After a while of silence I decided I'd attempt to make amends with Nessie. Unfortunately she was fast asleep in the stall next to me. Nicki noticed her laying down.

"Poor girl," she chuckled. "Long trip wear you down?"

I leaned my muzzle against the metal dividing our stalls. I felt something strange as I watched the mare sleep. It was a weird feeling in my stomach, like bugs were flying around. I shook. Bah, I've seen plenty of mares, why should I feel any different about this one.


	15. Before the Race

**Here's number 15**

**:)  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Before the Race

_**Ace**_

Nicki woke me up early this morning. The sun wasn't even up and yet here she stood in my stall brushing me down.

"Don't tell Steve I got here this early bud." She patted my neck. Something was off with her today. Her face was bright red and she wasn't as cheerful. Maybe all humans looked funny early in the morning. "I just, got in a fight with my mom and I would rather be here."

She opened up my stall and walked into the small indoor arena. I waited for her to come back and put a halter on me but instead she walked to the other side and sat down on a bail of hay. No human has ever allowed me to freely walk out of the stall by myself.

"It's okay Ace," she gestured to me. "Come here boy."

Slowly, I took one step out of the stall. I waited for her to scream at me to get back but she didn't. She continued to wave her hand for me to come, so I did. I looked around the empty arena. Most of the horses in the stalls were still fast asleep. I snorted and decided to have some fun. I dug my hooves in the ground and ran along the outside of the arena. The sleeping horses jerked awake and looked at me in disgust.

I rounded one of the edges when a door swung open. I slammed my feet in the ground and swerved to avoid running into the door.

"Whoa!" I reared at the figure that emerged from the door. Then I realized it was Carter. His hands were raised to protect himself. "Hey Ace, thanks for waking me up."

I nudged his shoulder.

_Don't scare me like that!_

"Hey Nicki," he turned to Nicki while he patted my neck. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well I um," she stumbled over her words. "Please don't tell Steve."

"Your secret is safe with me," he said. He left me and walked over to sit on the bail next to Nicki. "So lets hear it."

"My mom," she sighed. "She's trying to push me into college and I want to be here. We got into a fight so I came here early."

"I know that feeling," he said. I wanted to tear up the arena again but I could tell that the two humans were upset.

"Your dad seems… well you know," she shrugged.

"He thinks he's a king," he groaned. "And I'm just his heir to the thrown who is forced to live with his crap until I graduate."

"He'd be good friends with mom," Nicki chuckled. He smiled.

"Sorry your mom's being down on you," he said. Something about Nicki changed. I've never seen her like this but she was nervous and excited at the same time.

"I owe you an apology," she said.

"Why?"

"I wasn't exactly welcoming to you. I assumed you were, well how your father is."

"Are you kidding me? I'm around stuck up idiots every day. You are nothing like that. I like you." He smiled at her. I wanted to laugh at Nicki. Her face turned bright red and she tried to hide her face.

"So are you going to be riding Nessie in the race?" Nicki changed the subject.

"Naw," he sighed. "Dad says I'm not jockey material."

"That's so nice of your father to tell you," Nicki said sarcastically.

"I'm used to it. Ever since he took Nessie away from me I just stopped caring about what he says."

"What do you mean he took her away?"

"She used to be mine. Dad was originally going to get rid of her when she was born but I begged him to give her to me. I taught her everything and when it came time to ride I started jumping but one day I made the mistake of taking her on the track. We were just going to have a fun, one lap around gallop but dad was timing us and turned out she's very fast. So he took her from me."

I looked at Nessie who was now nibbling on some hay in her stall. For a moment I felt bad for her, being forced away from her best friend. Then she noticed I was looking at her and she pinned her ears back. I snorted and turned my attention back towards the humans.

"Looks like we both are stuck with jerks until we graduate." Nicki said.

"Guess we are," he sighed. "Hey, we are almost their though."

"Yeah," she replied. For a moment they stared in eachothers eyes.

"Well um, I should get back to the trailer," Carter stood up awkwardly. "Good luck today Nicki."

"Thanks," she smiled.

Carter waved goodbye and left the barn. I watched Nicki. It took her a few minutes to stop staring after the boy.

_Hello? Don't forget about me._

I nickered. She turned to me and rubbed above my eyes.

"Okay so I know we like him, but we still need to beat his horse today."


	16. The Race

**As promised, here it is. I want to thank kiana for your review. It was really nice hearing that and I made sure to go over some of the grammar in this chapter. I know its not the greatest in these chapters and that is because I'm truly only posting a rough draft on this site. The reason for this is if I ever do plan on publishing it(probably not but hey i can dream right? lol) I can make changes to the story and fix everything then. I already know alot of things I want to change about this story but since its already been posted I know for a fact it would take way to long for me to update with the changes. Anyway, here you go I hope you guys enjoy :D**

**-Stang-  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Race**

"Easy Ace," Nicki said as she patted my neck from atop my back.

I couldn't help but be excited, this was my first real race after all. The owners and trainers stood along the fence where the finish line was. There was a small crowd of humans standing along the fence line to watch. Most of them arrived here yesterday with the owners.

Nicki kept me jogging along down the track while my competitors did the same. My eyes scanned the crowd for Scott and Steve. It was surprising, how much their approval meant to me. I never cared about those two before Nicki came along but now I feel the need to please them. My heart began pounding when I found them. Standing next to Scott on the end of a lead rope was my favorite little filly.

Fury reared ever so slightly and whinnied to me. Scott tugged on the rope to calm her down. Ignoring Scott I returned a nicker and arched my neck to jog like a true stallion. Nothing was going to stop me from winning this race. Not with my small crowd of fans watching.

Beside me came a snort of disgust come from beside me. Nessie rolled her eyes at me as she jogged past us. My mouth opened to sneer at her but I stopped when my eye caught her.

Carter had bathed her just a couple hours before the race. Her deep black coat glistened along the curves of her muscles and despite her ears being pinned back she was gorgeous. My eyes watched every movement her body made and it wasn't until Nicki gently kicked my sides that I realized I had stopped moving. A fellow stallion laughed at me as he passed. I shook my head and forced myself to focus.

Up ahead there were all sorts noises and commotions. The horses were already being ushered into the gate. My heart fell. I hate that contraption. Scott and Nicki have worked with me on the gate daily but it still frightened me. No beast as big as I should be forced to be contained in such a small area.

Nicki continued to rub my neck. She knew it scared me but I had to be brave. Unable to control it, my eyes glanced at Nessie. She yawned as she carelessly walked into her spot with no troubles at all. _Just walk in. Don't think about it. _I kept telling myself. I was doing good too until I felt a pair of hands attempt to push me faster from behind. I don't know if was anger out of some fool thinking he could shove me through or simply from the fear but I couldn't help but back away. I made sure the man who pushed me got a taste of my hoof.

"Ah!" I smiled when the man who tried to force me forward hopped while holding his foot. "Stupid animal!"

_Serves you right stupid. _I snorted.

_Do you mind! Get your butt in the gate_. The other horses already lined up in their spots complained.

"Don't push him!" Nicki shouted at the man.

"Fine! Get him in yourself then little missy," the man stomped away.

"Come on Ace. It's just you and me now." She patted my neck.

This time I walked right in. It helped seeing all the other horses trapped in the gates. When we were practicing it was just me and I don't like being stuck in here alone.

"All in!" My ear turned towards the side of the track. Before I knew what was going on the gates opened and everyone charged out.

I quickly jumped out of the gate but I was late compared to everyone else. I quickened my stride to catch up to the others. The other horses swerved in to one side of the track. I was so focused on sprinting ahead that I almost didn't notice Nicki's soft pulls on my left rein. I moved in closer to the herd of galloping horses.

Finally I reached them and I was immediately attacked by mud and sand. I tried lifting my head but no matter where I moved the dirt continued to fly into my face. Nicki steered me outside of the pack. I could see the herd of eleven horses in front of me. At the front Nessie lead with quite a distance between her and the second place horse. I tried running faster but I felt completely spent. We just started and I'm already exhausted.

I remained at the back of the pack through the first turn. I ran next to the horse on the edge of the pack so I could avoid the dirt. As I ran I could slowly regain some strength. Nicki whispered softly to me. Though, with the sounds of the pounding feet and the air running through my ears I couldn't hear a thing.

After a while of galloping at the back I could feel energy return to my body. I waited patiently for the final turn to come. By the time we made it there I was ready to make my move. Nicki had the same game plan as I did because as soon as we hit the last turn she kicked me forward.

As I began passing horses the adrenaline rushed through my body. The other horses looked exhausted, while I was just beginning. My heart pounded against my chest as my feet pounded against the ground. Just up ahead I could see Nessie continuing her lead at the front of the pack. _Not for long, _I thought to myself. I closed the gap between us as we hit the final stretch.

I was tired but I had no problem keeping up with her. I sprinted until we were side by side. Her eye caught me and she seemed shocked that she had competition. A surge of satisfaction hit me as I slowly inched my way ahead of her. However, as soon as I began to gain on her everything went wrong.

My life flashed before my eyes. The evil man was inspecting my mother's dead body, cursing before coming to me. In his hand was the long skinny stick he used to attack me with. That crack of the whip, chasing me around the backyard. When I was too tired to run anymore he struck me with his other weapons.

This time was different. The crack of the whip was not directed towards me but it still startled me sideways. Nicki struggled to regain her balance. I dared a look to my left. Nessie was tired. It was so obvious that even the human could see. Yet that didn't stop him. The man upon her back raised his stick once again and smashed it upon her side. With every hard strike she would attempt to lengthen her stride.

My heart dropped, the adrenaline was gone and the joy of winning was no longer existent. The only thing running through my mind was anger. I wanted that man off Nessie. I wanted to protect her. My teeth bared but before I could attack the man, Nicki pulled my head away from them. I was still galloping but my pace slowed drastically. Nessie sprinted across the finish line and I followed shortly after.

Nicki struggled to keep me calm. She did everything she could to keep me from charging at Nessie. Although it wasn't Nessie I was going to attack.

"Easy buddy," she tried petting me. "It's okay. We'll get them next time."

I wasn't listening to anything she said. Right now I only wanted one thing. For Nessie to be safe. Before I had thought she had a bad attitude but now I understand. She is me. I have the same attitude for the same reason. I watched her trot along the track with her head down. There was no blood but it didn't matter. He hit her and forced her to exhaust herself. If Nicki didn't have such a tight rein right now, that evil man would be dead.


	17. Note

Author's Note

Well I suppose nearly 2 years is a long time to have to wait for an update. I do apologize for the lack of updates for the story. I went through a lot of crap last year working third shift and I did not want to do anything but sleep. I'm currently working on the next chapter, I don't want to get anyone too excited, I'm not sure how long it will take but just a heads up that it is coming. I'm taking my time however, I'm sick of throwing out crappy writing just to make an update so expect a decent lengthy written chapter when it does come. I'm going on vacation for four days so I won't be getting anything done until I get back Saturday but once I'm back I will start working right away. Thanks for the patience everyone who is following the story.


End file.
